Boarding School
by pandora2409
Summary: What happens if the characters of DOA go to boarding school together and they meet for the first time? Your favorite characters going through high school, friendships and first love. HayatexHitomi Ryuxkasumi JannLeexLeifang
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of Dead or Alive.

Hey Guys! I am on the verge of finishing off another DOA story and I really liked writing it so I just started this new one. I love when all the characters are together so I am doing this one as if they are all going to a private high school. It is basically from scratch so nobody knows each other except for families like Hayate and Kasumi. I hope you like my rendition of a DOA High School and I am always open to suggestions so let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Giving It A Chance **

Rain hit the window pane with a heavy force as thunder joined in and splattered across the skyline. It had timidly been raining for an hour now but it had just started to get heavy. Hitomi walked the hall way to get to her room and wrapped her arms around her body as to protect her from the thunder.

_Ugh, _she though_, what is with this weather? My first night here and it's already raining. What am I doing here anyways? It was my entire father's idea of wanting me to go to a private high school for a better education. All this school will be filled with is probably rich kids with attitudes. _

She looked down as she walked the hall ways seeing as it was pretty late at night and she could not get any sleep. She hurried back not wanting to get into trouble with the head mistress but it was too late as she ran into someone.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry" she said and looked up.

"Oh no it was my fault" he said smiling but Hitomi was frozen just looking at him until she finally recollected her thoughts and said,

"Okay well have a good night"

"Hey, wait. What's your name? I am Hayate"

"Hitomi" she said, "I am Hitomi" and she thought a little about what was happening and said,

"You are not supposed to be on this side of the hall, this is the girls' side"

"I know but I was just visiting someone" he said quickly.

"Oh right just visiting, okay well see you later" she said turning around to leave when she heard the voice of the head mistress down the hall.

"Hayate! Hayate! What on earth are you doing on this part of the building?" she demanded.

"Hey Head Mistress Mount" he said smiling.

"Young man! That smile will not help you this time, now answer the question" she held her ground.

"Umm well you see…" he could not continue until Hitomi stepped in.

"It's my fault Head Mistress" Hitomi said and they both looked at her with a puzzling look.

"Oh?" she said.

"Yeah, you see I was not aware of the rule so I asked Hayate to walk me back to my floor because I could not remember how to get here from the gym. You know with the whole being new to the school and everything so I am sorry" Hitomi lied.

"Well if that's the case then Hayate was quite the gentleman but don't do it again" she said.

"I will not, I promise" Hitomi said.

"Good" Headmistress Mount said, "Now Hayate walk back with me" she finished as she walked away.

Before Hayate caught up with her, he turned around and mouthed a thank you to Hitomi and she smiled back as she turned and headed for the door of her suite. When she walked in the lights were out and she noticed her other three roommates were asleep so she quietly brushed her teeth and lay down in her bed. She breathed deep and prepared herself for tomorrow's orientation day and hoped that her roommates were normal.

_Just give it chance _she thought to herself.

…..

7am

Kasumi breathed deep as she ran around the woods surrounding the school. The woods were familiar to her having visited her older brother, Hayate here many times. She kept running until she reached her dorm room and get ready for orientation. When she walked in all her roommates were up already.

"Hey guys" she said making her way to her section of the very large room with floor to ceiling windows.

"Good morning" a girl with long blonde hair said as she sat by her dresser and carefully drew a thin black line on her eye lid.

"Ugh, what is so good about it" a girl with jet black hair said throwing her pajamas on her bed.

"Well, I am Kasumi; it's nice to meet you all" Kasumi smiled at them.

"I am Helena" the blonde girl turned around from her mirror to face them, "It's nice to meet you girls"

"I am Kokoro" the girl with dark hair said.

"I am Hitomi" Hitomi smiled at them.

"So do I have to worry about you girls bringing guys over here?" Kokoro asked laughing as she brushed her teeth.

"You are ridiculous" Helena said.

"Hey, listen we all know that when restrictions are put on who can be over here, people like to break those but you guys don't have to worry about me, for now" Kokoro said laughing as she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh God" Kasumi giggled, "Yeah but you don't have to worry about that with me, I am here to study and make myself and parents proud and of course have a little fun"

"Oh let me guess you are going to have fun with your math or science books" Kokoro said pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

They all shared a laugh.

"No, but I am not here to be like those boy crazy girls who only focus on finding a boyfriend besides my brother would probably flip out if I ever got a boyfriend"

"What does your brother have to do with anything?" Hitomi asked.

"Well he goes here as well so it would just be unnecessary awkwardness" Kasumi explained.

"Who says your brother has to know?" Helena said.

"Oh well well, who is the inappropriate one now" Kokoro said.

"I am just saying that speaking from experience, living with my very controlling father I had to find ways to sneak out and entertain myself" she laughed putting on her high black boots.

"Touché" Kokoro said, "So is your brother hot?"

"Umm that is gross; I don't like to get involved into that part of his life besides I have never liked his girlfriends. He tends to pick those pretty girls who don't have much happening up here" Kasumi pointed to her head.

"Oh so he is sexy!" Kokoro teased Kasumi, "If you say that he has had multiple girlfriends and I can pretend to be stupid".

"Oh My God, stop" Kasumi said smiling.

"So Hitomi, where are you from, do you have a significant other?" Kokoro asked.

"Wow, I feel like I am getting interrogated" she smiled, "I am actually from Germany and no I don't have a boyfriend but I am here because my father was concerned that all I wanted to do was train my karate and not go to school so here I am"

"Oh damn, so nobody mess with her then" Kokoro said slightly laughing.

"So I know you have not done much yet but how do you like it so far?" Helena asked.

"I mean, it's obviously a great school and I am happy that you guys are so friendly but I guess we will see how it goes" she said.

"Well, we should all go to orientation since it starts in 10 minutes" Kasumi said.

They all stood up to head for the door when they heard yelling in the hallway.

"Oh My God! You are such a bitch Christie" a girl yelled as she slammed the door across the hall.

"Lovely" Kokoro said opening the door and stepping out in the hallway when they saw a girl with black hair and a slender figure walking away.

…..

The girls walked down to the auditorium and most of the students had already arrived and Kasumi noticed Hayate sitting on the right side with all his friends and she also saw him sitting there in silence. He had gotten a haircut over the summer so now it was short and made his strong bone structure even more noticeable. She kept looking until he turned around and she looked down as she took her seat but he could clearly see her. Her hair color did not help in hiding her in the crowd.

_Kasumi get yourself together _she thought_, you have known him since you were a baby and if he wanted to date you or like you in that way then he would have done something about it. Besides Hayate would not take me dating his best friend very well and Ryu already has a girlfriend. _

She glanced at Hayate who was lazily sitting in a chair with his girlfriend's arm around him.

"Ugh" Kasumi said as she sat down.

"What's up" Hitomi asked.

"Nothing, just my brother being himself" she said.

"Oh okay" Hitomi said looking in the direction that Kasumi was and noticing Hayate.

"Okay children, settle down!" Head Mistress Mount yelled and everybody quieted down.

"Now, welcome back to school and to those of you joining us this year welcome to Barton Academy and we will all do our very best to make you feel welcome. Now if you don't remember me, I am Head Mistress Mount and I am you go to girl for anything you may need" she cheerfully said.

"Oh really, anything?" Jann Lee said to Hayate laughing and Hayate laughed with him as Ryu shook his head.

"Boys please" she said looking in their direction, "Now a few rules and guidelines for you children to follow because I would not like you to have a bad time here. As you have seen there is only one large dormitory building so when you walk in the left side is boys and right side is girls. Let me say now that boys are strictly forbidden to be on the girls' part of the building and the same goes for the girls. If you are caught where you should not be then immediate action will be taken and might even result in expulsion from this academy. Also there are curfews; on weekdays it is 10pm and on weekends it is 11pm. Now just because you have a longer time on weekends that does not mean going on and doing illegal things such as drugs or drinking alcohol that means having safe fun with your friends".

"Is this when she passes out condoms for us to be safe" Jann Lee said and Hayate smiled and even Ryu laughed a little.

"You are too much" Ryu whispered.

"If you are found outside doing things you should not be or even found outside after curfew you will be in deep trouble. There will be dorm inspectors walking the hallways so do not think that even if you find a way to sneak past the guards that you will easily get back to your room. Now that I have told you the basic rules or living here I don't think that I need to tell you to respect your professors and elders as well as your peers. If you have issues with your roommates or your living situation please let your resident director know at their desk in the lobby of your living hall. However I strongly urge you to try to get along with your roommates and respect each other and try to make it work because we only have about 300 students here so you are stuck with each other and seeing each other every day" she smiled brightly, "As for the rest of this day, there will be guides of the school for those of you who have not seen it yet and lunch will be served in the dining hall and enjoy your day off before school starts tomorrow. I look forward to getting to know all you new students. Have a wonderful day!" she cheerfully smiled and people got up to leave.

"That is what we got up at seven am for?" Kokoro asked them.

"Well it was some important info for you Kokoro since you plan on having boys over" Helena said laughing.

"That is true but looking around here I don't see that many cutie, but then again I still have not seen Kasumi's brother, maybe he can fix this disappointment" Kokoro said.

"Oh my God, no. We are getting out of here" Kasumi said but she heard her name being called out.

Most people had left the auditorium so Kasumi waited to see who was calling her name.

"Hey little one" Hayate said rubbing the top of her head.

"Ugh, stop" she said.

"Aww, what's wrong?" he asked smiling while holding hands with his girlfriend.

"Hey Kasumi" she said.

"Hi Amber" Kasumi faked a smile, "Oh sorry how rude of me, this is my brother and these are my roommates, Hitomi, Kokoro, and Helena" Kasumi introduced them to Hayate.

"Hello girls" he said looking at Hitomi the longest.

"Hey, Hayate you ready to go?" Ryu walked up behind them and Kasumi caught her breath.

"Yeah let's go. I will visit you later" he said smiling, "Nice to meet you girls" he said as he was leaving.

"Well then, I guess your brother is sexy" Kokoro said as they walked back to the room.

"I saw your brother last night" Hitomi said and they all started at her.

"I guess somebody beat me to the punch" Kokoro said giggling.

"Oh my God, not like that!" Hitomi said, "I bumped into him when I was getting back from the gym last night and he was on our side of the building and the Head Mistress came there and asked him an explanation and I did not want him to get into trouble so I said he walked me back from the gym and that was it".

"Ugh, of course he was on our side, he was probably with Amber" Kasumi said.

"What is with her? She looks like she has something up her you know what" Kokoro said.

"Who knows, her father is some sort of rich real estate mogul and she thinks she does not need to do anything because her father has money. Again nothing up there" Kasumi said pointing to her head.

"Who was that with your brother?' Kokoro asked.

"Umm, that was Ryu, he is a family friend. We all grew up together and the two of them are like brothers" Kasumi said feeling her throat getting dry.

"Well both of them grew up very well" Kokoro said.

"Is that the only thing you notice?" Helena asked.

"Well you know…" Kokoro laughed.

They all got back to the room and started to decorate the room for the fall season. Kasumi lit a pumpkin flavored candle and they listened to some music while decorating and putting up pictures by their corner of the room.

"Aren't candles illegal in the rooms?" Hitomi asked smelling it and smiling.

"Yeah but what the Head Mistress does not know will not hurt her" Kasumi said and Kokoro laughed.

"At least there is a little rebel in you little miss goody two shoes" Kokoro said.

There was a knock at the door before Kasumi could say anything and they all jumped for the candle thinking it was the Head Mistress. As soon as they hid the candle, Kasumi went towards the door and opened it to her surprise to find the girl, they had heard yelling earlier, standing there.

"Hey" she said, "I am Leifang, I live across the hall and I was wondering if I could just come in and hang out for a while"

"Umm, yeah, I am sorry please come in" Kasumi said sympathetically.

"Hey everybody, I am Leifang, sorry to barge in on you but one of my roommates is a total bitch and I just needed to get away".

"I am Kokoro and that is Hitomi and that is Helena" Kokoro introduced herself and the girls.

"Nice to meet you all" Kokoro said sitting on the couch by the wall opposite the window.

"So what is with this roommate of yours?" Helena asked.

"Well her name is Christie and not only is she super rude but she also brings over guys like all the time. I mean it was the first night last night and she had somebody over. Its super awkward and she is also super mean to my boyfriend" Leifang said.

"Why is she mean to your boyfriend?' Kokoro asked.

"Well he is very shy and quiet and the guys she brings over look like criminals"

Kokoro laughed out loud and they all looked at her.

"I am sorry but it was funny" she said, "But I am sure your boyfriend is very nice".

"He is and he treats me very well and my parents approve which has never happen" Leifang said.

"Oh sweetie, well if he means that much to you then you should not let some negative person like her ruin it for you" Kasumi said.

"Thanks for talking to me and not thinking I am crazy or anything" Leifang said.

"Honey, your love life is the most exciting thing happening right now" Kokoro said.

They all laughed a bit and Kasumi pulled out the candle they had just hid and lit it again.

"Well anytime you need to talk, we are right across the hall" Helena said.

"Thanks" Leifang said smiling and she stood up to help Kokoro put up a decoration.

Hitomi walked toward the window and looked out at the forest and mountains. The colors of the trees were softly changing and she knew that it was not going to be so bad after all.

…..


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Hey Everybody! **

**Hope you are enjoying this story; trust me there plenty more to come! Please remember to review and thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 2: Secrets

The girls sat around the room as they chatted about school the next day.

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to Biology" Kokoro said.

"I would love to take your place, if you want to go to my Math class" Leifang said laying down on the ground.

"Yeah, no thanks" Kokoro laughed.

"I heard that we all have huge projects in all these classes" Kasumi said, "and I am not looking forward to it".

"This is why we must find some boy toys to keep us entertained through these tough times" Kokoro said.

They all laughed out loud, when they heard a knock at the door. Hitomi walked towards the door being the only one standing. She swung the door open and come face to face with Hayate and his friends. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she awkwardly pulled at her shorts.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" she said moving to let them in.

"Hayate, what are you doing here?!" Kasumi said throwing a decorative pillow at him, "It's 10:30 and if the Head Mistress catches you, we will not cover for you".

"Relax" he said closing the door behind him, "We got passed the witch and her minions".

"Great!" she said sarcastically, "How do you plan on getting back?"

"Lighten up a little, your big brother has come here to see how you are" he said smiling.

"Oh and I see you brought your whole clan with you" she said pointing to Jann Lee, Ryu and a kid she did not recognize.

"Ladies" he said ignoring her, "This is Ryu, and that is Jann Lee making himself at home and this is Kaleb, he just transferred in this year as a sophomore".

"Hello, I am Helena" Helena said sitting on her bed wearing her matching white pajamas.

"Well you know me" Kasumi said, "But it's nice to meet you Kaleb. You really should keep better company".

"Oh please, there is nobody better than us" Jann Lee said proudly as Ryu shook his head.

"Hey, I am Hitomi" Hitomi said smiling.

"I am Kokoro" Kokoro said as she pulled her hair into a high bun.

"And I am Leifang" Leifang said lastly.

"So I noticed that Leifang was not with you earlier when you introduced your roommates" Hayate said.

"Yeah, I live across the hall but my roommate is unbearable" Leifang said signing as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"She always has guys over and does not like my boyfriend. It's just awkward" Leifang explained.

"What does she look like?" asked Jann Lee.

"Really?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice but she tried not to make it noticeable as she sat on her bed holding her knees to her chest and turning her head looking at the window.

Ryu looked at her as her breath caught in his chest. Her short and tee shirt looked so perfect on her little figure and he could not stop looking at her vibrant hair. _Stop _he thought_ to himself she is Hayate's sister and you have known her since you were children. Well she sure has grown up. Hayate would kill me if he ever knew how I really felt besides I have a girlfriend_.

"Umm well she had spiky white, gray hair and bright eyes and her chest is always exposed no matter what she wears" Leifang said.

"Oh shit! I remember seeing her at the assembly this morning" Jann Lee said.

"Are you in love?" Kasumi said laughing.

"Umm well, not really, she is probably into some sort of weird S & M shit so that would be a no. Leifang does she have any whips in the room?" he asked.

"You are ridiculous!" Kasumi said.

"I don't know! I am not really looking out for whips. I mean who knows, all the guys she has had over look like criminals so who knows" Leifang said.

Jann Lee laughed out loud and everybody joined in.

"So Hayate, I am surprised to see you in here and not in Amber's room" Kasumi said raising her eyebrows.

"Very funny" he said, "Apparently she had some sort of girls night with her roommates"

"We should just crash anyways" Jann Lee said laughing, I mean hit two birds with one stone since Amber lived with Hailey".

Kasumi did not say anything when she heard the name of Ryu's girlfriend.

"Wait so you guys are best friends and are dating friends?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah" Jann Lee said, "they took the easy way out and left all their unattractive friends for me to pick from".

"Wow" Hitomi said, "You really care about appearance, huh?"

Jann Lee shrugged.

"Alright well we should probably get going before we get caught" Hayate said.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Too late" Kokoro said.

"Oh shit" Jann Lee whispered, "Everybody get under a bed".

Jann Lee dove under Helena's bed as Ryu rolled under Kasumi's bed and she sat up on her bed crossing her legs. Kaleb went under Kokoro's bed and they all tried to be as still as possible. Hayate was about to get under Hitomi's bed when he heard the Head Mistress saying,

"Okay girls I am coming in now!"

Hitomi grabbed his arm and pushed him into her dresser and closed the door. She stood in front of the dresser leaning on it when the Head Mistress came in.

"Girls! It's rude not to answer the door!" she said.

"I am so sorry" Kasumi said shifting on her bed, "but we were just so excited about tomorrow and the first day of classes that we barely even heard your knock" Kasumi finished over excitedly.

"Well I am surely happy that you girls are excited but I thought I heard boys in here" she said.

Hayate tried to be as quiet as possible but his head was filled with Hitomi's sweet scent. Her clothes smelled like fresh flowers and vanilla. He felt like swinging the door open and pulling her in there with him. _God, what is the matter with you _he thought to himself_, you have a girlfriend. But Amber does not have a smile like Hitomi's and… _His thoughts were cut off when he heard Kasumi's high pitch answer to the Head Mistress. _She is so bad at lying._

"Oh My God! Of course not! Do we look like those types of girls?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course not but then again you are related to Hayate" the Head Mistress said skeptically, "Well get to bed girls and Leifang go to your room. You have a big day tomorrow girls!" she said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Helena pressed her ear on the door and heard her walking away until she could no longer head her shoes and she said,

"Okay you can breathe".

"Damn! It's like she was never our age" Jann Lee said rolling up from Helena's bed.

Hitomi opened the door to her dresser and Hayate stepped out and said,

"Kasumi you are the worst liar ever" as he laughed a little.

"You know what I should have just told on you and your unappreciative behavior" she said as she felt the goose bumps all over her body feeling Ryu next to her.

"Well I should get back to my crazy roommate" Leifang said, "It was nice to meet you guys, I'll see you later.

"Bye" Kasumi said as Leifang shut the door behind her.

"The real question is how you are going to get back to your rooms?" Kokoro asked.

"We will manage" Jann Lee said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh Okay" Kokoro said.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys" Hitomi said, "Girls I am going to jump in the shower" she said heading for the bathroom.

Hayate cleared his throat and said,

"Okay well remember to call mom and dad, Kasumi" Hayate said.

"I know, I know now go before you get into trouble" she said.

The boys left the room and ran for their side of the building. They got to their room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright I guess I will see you guys tomorrow"' Kaleb said heading for his room.

"Yeah later" Hayate said.

"Where have you all been" Gabriel, their fourth roommate said as he came out of the shower in the bathroom.

"Visiting Hayate's sister and her hot new roommates and neighbors" Jann Lee said laying down on his bed.

"Of course" Gabriel laughed as he came out to the room with pants and a white tee shirt. His hair black hair was still wet as he ran his finger through it.

"They were not Jann Lee's type" Ryu simply said.

"Why do you say that?" Jann Lee sat up.

"Well last time I checked they actually have some sort of brain which they use unlike all your other girls" Ryu said laughing.

"That's true" Gabriel said, "And besides messing around with her friends is one step away from messing with Kasumi" he said laughing as he looked at Hayate.

"If you ever lay one hand on her, I will kill you" Hayate said standing.

"Calm down man, I would never; she is your sister but question for you. What are you going to do when she actually gets a boyfriend?" Jann Lee asked.

"Who said she is allowed to have one?' Hayate laughed.

"All I have to say is she better keep it a secret or the guy is dead meat" Gabriel laughed.

"I know right" Jann Lee joined in.

"Oh by the way, how's Amber?" Gabriel asked.

"Fine, I guess" Hayate said.

"Somebody sounds bored" Ryu said.

"Seriously" Gabriel said.

"I don't think its boredom" Jann Lee said.

"Ohh?" Gabriel asked.

"And what do you think it is? Shed your wisdom please" Hayate said.

"I think you like that new chick that lives with your sister, what was her name?" he thought hard.

"Hitomi" Ryu said.

"See even he noticed" Jann Lee said.

"You are both wrong, I mean she was pretty but I have a girlfriend" he said getting defensive.

"Whatever you say man" Jann Lee said, "I am turning in".

"You should not even be talking, I know you like that girl Leifang" Hayate said throwing a pillow at Jann Lee's head.

"I mean she is hot and I would not mind getting with her, if you what I mean" he said.

"Oh alright we all know what you mean" Gabriel said, "Are you ever going to have a serious girlfriend?"

"Listen if I was going to have one it would not be her. She is way to miss goody two shoes" Jann Lee said.

"So you want somebody who cheats on you" Gabriel laughed as her got into bed.

"You guys don't understand my way of living, okay" Jann Lee said.

"I don't know if I want to understand it" Ryu said and they all laughed as they turned down the light and went to bed.

…

Hitomi thrashed in her bed as she struggled through a nightmare. Her eyes flashed open and she turned to look at the clock on her night stand and 6:00am stared back at her. She let out a sigh of relief and threw her head back on the pillow, thankful it was only a dream. She stood up and went to the window. She opened the only window pane that could be opened and took in the fresh fall rain. She looked back and all the girls were still sleeping. She decided to get ready for class anyways. She hopped in the shower and took a quick five minute shower and then curled her hair into a high wavy pony tail with soft curls falling around her face.

When she stepped out, all the girls were up.

"Ugh!" Kokoro said, "Who decided to make school start at 7am should be punished".

Hitomi laughed as did Kasumi who had put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white lacey cardigan on top of a black tank top. Helena was wearing a black sweater dress with her hair up in a sock bun. 10 minutes later Kokoro came out of the bathroom with black tights on and a magenta skirt matching a white shirt and black scarf.

Hitomi walked over to her dresser and decided to wear black tights with purple dress up shorts, black booties and a white tee shirt with a chocolate scarf.

Half an hour later Kasumi slipped of her black knee length boots and they all headed to their classes.

The girls parted ways when they got to the classes building. Kasumi went to her biology class and sat down. She pulled out her agenda and started writing down the classes she was in. She noticed somebody sat next to her but did not turn to look at who it was.

"Hey, I'm Brian" said smiling as he held out his hand.

"Hi, I am Kasumi" she cheerfully said.

"It's nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand.

"Alright kids, settle down" their professor said, "Now if you like the person next to you, you lucked out, if not then I guess you really are unlucky because you are stuck with the person for the duration of this class. So I guess let's get started, pull out you text books".

One Month Later…..

Kasumi tried to do some homework as she texted Brian. Hitomi walked into the room and Kasumi could tell she had just gone for a run.

"Hey how was your run?" Kasumi asked.

"Great, refreshing but it's getting colder" Hitomi said placing her hands over her flushed cheeks as she sniffled, "Are you actually doing homework or are you texting your boy?"

"Trying to multi task" Kasumi said laughing.

"And how is that working out for you?" Kokoro asked turning around from her homework.

"Not a lot of homework is getting done" she giggled.

"You know Hayate is bound to find out some day" Kokoro said pointing out the obvious.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't even know if I should just introduce him to my parents this weekend at parents' weekend so that he cannot freak out as much" she said.

"So you plan on breaking the plan to all of them at once?" Hitomi asked.

"Good luck" Kokoro said.

"So are any of your parent's coming?" Kasumi asked.

"Not mine" Hitomi said, "Besides it's just my dad and I don't want him to leave home and fly so far just to see me. He knows I am okay".

"I wish I had that sort of trust" Kokoro said, "My mother is coming here to see how I am and to her that is too see if I am not being a whore and tell me about that great boy in our town that I should totally marry, ugh".

Hitomi and Kasumi both laughed and Hitomi said,

"I think I want to meet your mom".

"Very funny" Kokoro said, "Anyways are you guys going to that party tonight at the Basketball house? Please say yes! I need some fun before my mother gets here in a day"

"I guess" Kasumi said.

"Hitomi?" they both asked, "Please!"

"Alright fine" Hitomi said, "as long as I don't have to hold your hair at the end of the night" she said to Kokoro.

"First of all, I will make sure a boy is holding my hair and second of all what if Kasumi is some wild child we did not know about?" Kokoro said.

"Well I am sure you will find plenty of horny boys there to satisfy your needs" Kasumi said, "Now let's get ready!"

A Couple of Hours Later

The basketball house near the other building dorms was crowded and stuffy. The girls walked in and had to squeeze past the front people. They were all pushed into different directions and Kasumi immediately saw Hayate.

"Oh shit!" she whispered as she ducked and turned direction so he did not see her. She ran upstairs, past the crowds of people on the stairs and finally made it to the top. She turned left and saw Jann Lee with a girl she did not recognize. _Damn _she thought_ I don't want him to see me either, he will surely tell Hayate._ She was about to turn the other way when somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her into a linens closet. She freaked out thinking it was Hayate but when he closed the door and turned on the light in the closet she saw Ryu.

"Oh My God! You scared me" she said breathing hard.

"Why because you are not supposed to be here right now?" he asked inches from her face.

"Umm" she said not able to think straight, engulfed with his cologne. She wanted to pull him into her arms and never let go.

"Or is it because I know your little secret" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she said regaining her composure and looking at him, her big hazel eyes wide with anticipation.

He cleared his throat and said,

"Are you forgetting little Brian?" he said.

"How do you…He is not little!" she raised her voice a little.

Ryu laughed as she tried to defend him but he heard Hayate saying something as he came up the stairs.

"It's not funny!" she said nudging him on his arm and continuing to talk.

He did not know if it was the fact that he did not want her to be discovered by Hayate or the fact that she looked amazing in the black dress but he grabbed her by the waist and placed his lips over hers. She was caught off guard at first but then she took him in, she kissed him back and her whole body was tingling as his hands held her closer to his body. She tugged on his shirt collar and ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed her against the linens in the closet. Sooner than she liked, he finally pulled away and just looked at her.

She looked right back at him and realized what had just happen and they both stood there frozen like statues.

Hey everybody! Hope you like this story and remember to review, I want to know what you think! Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses

**Hey Everybody! Hope you like the story and please remember to review and thanks for the support!**

**Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses**

Ryu quickly turned around to see if Hayate was outside and he noticed that he actually went down the stairs.

"You should go back to your room before Hayate finds you" he told her, still not facing her as he opened the door and left.

"Oh my God, what just happen?" she whispered to herself as she gently touched her lips.

…..

Kokoro walked around the party, unimpressed with the selection of guys at the party. She was thinking about her mother visiting in two days and felt sick. She was ready to leave when somebody handed her a drink.

"Hey, my name is Logan" he smiled.

"Hi, I am Kokoro" she said taking the drink from him, "Nice to meet you Logan" she smiled.

"So you are a freshman" he said.

"How do you know?' she asked surprised.

"Well I have never seen you before and I am on the basketball team so I know everybody. So you are either a freshman or a transfer, I took a 50/50 shot" Logan said smiling.

"Well Logan, you are right, I am a freshman but you have not told me anything about yourself" she said taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Well I am a basketball player, sophomore, only child and unfortunately my parents will be coming in two days for parent's weekend" he laughed a bit.

"Well at least we have something in common; both of our parent's will be coming in two days" she said laughing.

"Hey, you want to go upstairs and chat, I cannot seem to hear you, music is really loud" he said.

"Sure" she said feeling a bit lightheaded.

When they got upstairs, he took her hand and led her into an empty bedroom and locked the door.

"Hey" she said unable to see strait at this point, "what are you doing?"

"What we came up here for" he smiled and Kokoro looked at the cup in her hand which slowly slipped to the ground. She felt weak, she could not speak, and her arms gave out as she tried to push him away as he approached her.

"Stop please" she barely made out as she tried to push him off her body but he leaned in for a kiss anyways.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and Kokoro could no longer feel Logan's weight on her, instead she just saw piercing emerald eyes staring at her as he carried her out of the room and his reassuring voice saying,

"It's okay, you will be fine"

Then it all went black.

….

Hitomi could not find any of the girls so she decided to head back to the room. She looked at her phone and saw it was close to midnight and she hoped that she would not get caught by the Headmistress. She took a deep breath when she stepped outside as the cold brisk air hit her in the face. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and started walking back.

She was about five minutes away when she spotted one of the guards walking in her direction. _Damn_ she thought looking around and ran towards the woods to hide. She got a couple of feet into the woods and breathed a sigh of relief until she felt someone walk behind her. She turned around quickly and almost let out a scream but Hayate covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh" he said and waited for her to nod.

She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same but from my takes I see that you are hiding from that guard right there" he said.

"Okay fine, I am, but so what? So are you!" she said whispering a bit louder.

"Stop or you will get us both caught" he said.

She let out a breath and straightened her jacket and said,

"Fine I am leaving, it's late and I need some sleep" she finished with a polite smile.

"Do you want me to walk back with you?" he asked.

Her breath caught and she thanked God that she was not facing him because it was obvious the effect he had on her.

"Umm, no that's fine besides I would not want to create any unnecessary drama from you and your girlfriend" she said.

It stabbed him like a knife when she mentioned his girlfriend but she was right.

"Okay well then I will see you around" he said.

She was about to walk away when he noticed another guard around the corner. He grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest boulder to hide behind from the guard. He pushed Hitomi against the boulder and leaned in and whispered,

"Shhh"

She could not move, not from the fact that he had his body over hers but from the sheer tension between them. He was not looking at her; he looked around for the guard and she could not see anything except for his soft sweater and all she could smell was his crisp cologne, it was taking over her senses, charming her mind and all she wanted to do was put her hands on his chest and kiss him. She wanted to know if this insane passion was mutual.

When the guard had passed, Hayate looked down to meet Hitomi's big green eyes staring up at his eyes. He leaned in closer and he could feel heat radiating from her body and her vanilla scent took over his emotions. He leaned closer and closer until their lips were breaths apart. She could feel his hands on her waist pushing her closer to him; she did not even remember when his hands had gotten there but she did not care. She was about to pull him closer when they both heard his phone ring. Hayate stepped back and Hitomi snapped back to reality. Hayate looked at his phone and let out a breath as he picked up his phone.

"Hey babe" he said picking up.

Hitomi did not know why she felt so stupid, he had a girlfriend. Why was she being so stupid?

She took a breath and felt her eyes watering so she walked away and headed in the direction of her room. She pushed back her tears realizing how stupid it sounded. They had nothing together and clearly he did not feel anything for her. She finally got to her room and kicked off her shoes and jumped into bed without changing into her pajamas.

….

Gabriel carried Kokoro until he got to the secret passage he, Hayate and Ryu had discovered late last year. It was located in the woods and it was a passage that led to the dorm rooms created in the 1800s and forgotten about until they were training one day and found it. Half way into the passage they had made it into a hangout spot, in case they could not get into their rooms or get caught by the Headmistress.

He laid her down on the couch and left water and crackers by her side. He threw a blanket over her and sat on the other couch.

A few hours later….

Kokoro woke up dazed and did not know what was happening. She looked around and felt the blanket fall off her when she slowly stood up. Then she remembered the last things that happen last night, and she stood up in a haste looked around and look at her clothes and let out a sigh of relief. Then she froze as she saw a guy sleeping on the couch, she remembered last night and the only thing she could remember was Logan trying to kiss her by force by this guy did not look like Logan. _God why can't I remember anything_ she thought. All of a sudden she felt lightheaded and felt her feet tripping over each other.

Gabriel woke up, awake and alert, he quickly looked at his watch and it read 6am. He saw Kokoro looking around and almost falling over. He approached her and picked her up from the floor and sat her down on the couch.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I am sorry who are you? What happen? Where are we?" she asked questions quickly.

"You don't remember anything because your friend Logan drugged you" he said standing up and pouring some hot water in a cup and placing a tea bag in the mug.

"That is the last thing I remember but that is not what I asked you" she said holding her head, "Besides how did you get in the room? I remember he locked the door".

"You remember details very well for somebody who has memory loss" he said handing her the cup.

"Do you really expect me to take a cup from a guy who has not even introduced himself to me yet?" she asked.

"It seemed to work last night" he said placing the cup on the table.

"You know what" she said standing abruptly feeling a bit lightheaded.

"What?" he said holding her up.

"Clearly I am not in the right state of mind to be fighting with you right now" she said resting on his strong arms.

"Yeah" he said, looking into her deep eyes at a loss for words.

He cleared his throat and continued,

"Listen maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I am Gabriel, last night I was getting my coat in that room when Logan walked in with you and it seemed like you were not having fun so I stepped in to help you out. You are in a secure place, don't worry and I am not some weirdo with an underground house, now please drink the tea, it will make you feel better" he said smiling.

She laughed a little and took the tea on the table.

"Well thank you Gabriel, I am Kokoro and I am very happy you were there last night because I cannot imagine what would have happen if you were not" she said frowning a little.

"No problem" he smiled and her breath caught in her chest. She just now started to regain her strength and awareness. She examined him and noticed a well-built physique, it was not too much and you could not notice it but she felt it in his arms when he held her up. His jet black hair and green eyes were a perfect contrast with his amazing bone structure. He towered over her as he took the finished tea mug.

"Okay, I think we should get going" he said, "We both have class in less than an hour but we have to be careful because if the Headmistress catches us and thinks that you were just a one night stand…well let's just say that is not allowed" he said.

"What do we do if we do get caught?" she asked.

"You are right" he said, "here put these on" he handed her sweatpants and a t shirt.

She could smell the shirt was his. Printed with a red Boston Fireman logo, it smelled just like him, which she adored. She snapped back to reality and asked,

"Won't I look like I just came back from your room in these?"

"No" he said, "If she catches us, we can just say we were out for a walk and you are in your pajamas besides you will have your coat on so she can't see your shirt anyways".

"Okay" she said and he turned around and waited for her to change. She took her top off and pulled over his tee shirt. She stopped for a minute, all she wanted to do was walk over to him and let him hold her in his arms. _He probably gives great hugs _she thought_, what is wrong with me? He probably has a girlfriend and probably not interested in me._ She let out a breath and she slipped on his sweatpants.

"Okay I'm ready" she said and he turned around and took her clothes and placed them on the couch.

"I will get these to you tomorrow" he smiled, "Let's go"

She followed him out of the passage and finally remembered her phone. She looked at it and she had 4 missed calls from Kasumi and text messages from Hitomi.

"Damn" she whispered.

"Everything okay?" he asked but kept walking.

"Yeah fine, my roommates must be worried" she said still looking at her phone.

"No I called Kasumi and told her" he said.

"How do you know Kasumi?" she asked and noticed her voice had gotten higher.

"I live with her brother" he explained, "I have known them since we were placed to live together freshman year".

"You live with Hayate and all those guys that came to our room a couple of nights ago?" she asked.

"Yep, it's Hayate, Ryu, Jann Lee and I" he said as they finally approached a door.

He opened the door and led her up the stairs. She climbed the stairs and he locked the door behind. She looked around and they were in the middle of the woods but she could make out the dorm building.

"Come on" he said walking in front of her.

They walked in silence for a while and then she asked,

"Why did you save me last night?"

"Well I don't think it's very gentleman like to force yourself on a girl, doesn't matter who she is, and it's far worse if you stand there and do nothing. Besides I cannot stand Logan, he thinks he is entitled just because he is on the basketball team, like that is some sort of crowning glory that allows you to be… well whatever he thinks he is" he said.

"Are girls that easily persuaded, just because he is a basketball player?" she asked.

He looked at her smiling and said,

"It seemed to work for you"

"Okay, okay besides that" she laughed.

"Well to answer your question, his family is filthy rich so girls see gifts and money when they see him and I guess he is okay with that. In fact he uses it to his advantage. I am not sure what his family exactly does but I have heard it's some sort of international export company" he said as they finally come out of the woods and were now walking on the cobblestone towards the dorms.

"Wow" she said sarcastically, "So are your parents coming to parent's weekend tomorrow?"

"Umm, no" he simply said, "what about yours?"

"Ugh yeah, well only my mom. My father can't make it, busy with business and such" she said.

"It does not sound like you are too excited" he said.

"Yeah no, my mom and I never really got along but we are about to have a bigger problem" Kokoro said motioning to the Headmistress walking towards them.

"It's okay, just act natural" he said reaching down and holding her hand.

She froze at his sign of affection but he intertwined his fingers with hers and kept walking towards the Headmistress.

"Good morning Gabriel" the Headmistress said now right in front of them.

"Good morning Headmistress" he smiled.

"So what are you kids doing so early?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just going for a walk before we get ready for class" he said.

"A walk in pajamas?' she asked.

"Well, my girlfriend here" Gabriel said wrapping his arms around her waist, "had a couple of things on her mind so I offered we go on a walk".

"Girlfriend? Well Gabriel you certainly don't waste any time" she said laughing high pitch.

"I could not let her get away" Gabriel smiled.

"Well don't be late for class" the Headmistress said and started to walk away, "Ta ta".

Gabriel removed his hand from her waist and Kokoro could breathe again.

"Do you think she suspected anything? I mean I did not even say anything?" Kokoro asked quickly, "What is the repercussion if I get caught?"

"Expulsion" he said as they stood there.

"Are you serious? Oh My God! I am so ruined, my mom is going to freak out and my father is going to be so disappointed" she frantically said.

"That's why we have to make it believable" he said.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked but she knew what he was talking about as he approached her. Her unzipped coat allowed him to wrap his hands around her waist and pull her against his body and her breath caught short in her throat. He was inches from her face.

"She is still looking at us" he whispered inching closer and closer to her. She could not say anything, all she could smell was his cologne and she felt his hands wrapping her closer to him. She forgot everything around her; all her surroundings were blurred when he placed his lips over hers. She lost all control and reached up running her hands through his black hair. He held her closer as the kiss increased passion minute by minute. After what seemed like second they parted and breathed deep as they looked at each other. She wanted to reach up to him and kiss him again but she knew it was inappropriate so she backed up when he let go of her waist.

"Umm thanks for everything" she said, "I will see you soon" she finished as she walked towards her dorm room.

"Sure" he said after she had walked away.

….

**Hope you all like the story! Please comment and review! Thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the support. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations **

Kokoro ran all the way back to her room and shut the door when she got there and breathed deep.

"Hey there" Helena said, "What's up with you and what are you wearing?'

Kokoro sat on the floor in front of the door and kept breathing deep.

"She got into trouble last night" Kasumi said fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked, "Are you okay?" she kneeled in front of Kokoro.

"I got a call from my brother's roommate, Gabe, saying that he had her and she was okay and not to worry" Kasumi said.

"So what did happen?" Helena asked.

"Well" Kokoro took a deep breath, "This guy Logan I met at the party asked me to go upstairs with him and I did and then he was trying to kiss me and I was trying to push him off but I felt really weak because he apparently drugged me"

"What?! That's awful!" Hitomi said.

"Yeah and Gabe, umm Gabriel saved me and when I woke up I was laying on a couch and he was sleeping on another one and then we got going but we figured that if we got caught I would be in big trouble so he gave me him spare clothes and then we walked back" she explained.

"And that is why you are out of breath? Did you go for a run with Gabriel?" Helena said laughing a little.

"Very funny" Kokoro said but Hitomi laughed to as she put on her black furry boots.

"Well when we were almost back, the head mistress saw us and started asking questions and Gabriel took my hand and we pretended we were together and we were out for a walk and she walked away but I freaked out because he told me that if we get discovered then we could get expelled"

"What! It's that serious?" Hitomi asked.

"You still have not told us something" Kasumi said looking at Kokoro who had changed out of her clothes and into jeans and a tee shirt.

Kokoro sat on her bed and let out a deep breath.

"Kokoro?" Helena asked.

"Okay, okay. After I freaked out he said we have to make it believable and then he kissed me" Kokoro casually finished off and put on her winter boots.

"WHAT!?" Kasumi yelled out loud.

"Jeez, calm down" Helena said.

"Yeah it was just a kiss, we were acting" Kokoro said

"No, you don't understand, Gabriel, he is…." Kasumi trailed off.

"He is what?" they all asked.

"He and the rest of the guys have been friends for quite some time, out of all of them he was the most caring, he was wonderful until a couple of years ago"

"What happen a couple of years ago?" Kokoro asked.

"His parents passed away in a car accident and he slipped into a place where nothing made him happy, he was sad the whole time but I can obviously understand. He stayed with my family for about three months and even at that time he was like a big brother, he was always willing to talk to me when I got into fights with my parents or Hayate" Kasumi said smiling.

"It sounds like you guys were really close" Hitomi said.

"Not the type of close it sounds like, he has always been like my other big brother" Kasumi explained.

"But he seemed fine to me now" Kokoro said.

"Well it has been a couple of years and Hayate, Ryu and Jan Lee became his family so they sort of brought him out of his sad state besides he is the type to never show his emotions, he keeps everything bottled up"

"Wow" Kokoro said, "Ugh and stupid me, asked him if his parents were coming to parents' weekend"

"It's okay honey, you did not know" Helena said.

"Yeah but still" Kokoro said thinking.

"Don't worry, let's go to class" Kasumi smiled.

They all walked to class in silence until Kokoro asked Kasumi,

"So how was your night?"

"Umm, fine, why do you ask?" she answered.

"I ask because you seem very quiet today" Kokoro said as she put on her gloves.

"Oh, don't worry about me; I am just super nervous for my parents coming later today"

"Oh My God, I completely forgot about that! Ugh!" Kokoro expressed, "Why is this woman coming to see me!"

"Someone is excited" Helena laughed.

"Are your parents coming Helena?" Kokoro asked.

"Who knows my father might just show up if he feels like it" she said.

"What about you Hitomi?" Helena asked as they all entered the building to go to class.

"No my father can't come so I think I might just get some work done since we have midterms soon" she said shrugging.

"Don't remind me! Not only do I have to deal with my mother but after the weekend is over I have to deal with exams" Kokoro

"Don't forget about the awkwardness of what happen this morning" Helena said smiling.

"Thanks so much" Kokoro said sarcastically but they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hayate said as they bumped into him.

"Ugh, it's you" Kasumi said, "Have you spoken to mom yet? When is she arriving?"

"Calm down" he said, "her secretary told me that she will get here at 2pm to attend the parents' lunch"

"Why is she getting here so early?" Kasumi groaned.

Hayate was not listening to her anymore; his eyes were glued on Hitomi.

"I have to get to class; I will see you guys later" Hitomi said walking towards her Literature class.

Hayate's heart sank when she walked away but Kasumi got his attention again.

"Earth to Hayate!" she yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" he said yelling too.

"Okay kids, get to class" Helena said taking Kasumi's arm.

…..

Kokoro looked like she was avoiding the plague all day. She skipped lunch and hid out in her room. She went to class after wearing a heavy scarf and sunglasses.

_I am being so stupid, it's not like he is an awkward guy. But that is just it, he was anything but awkward. He was sweet, mysterious, strong, and handsome and he was a great kisser_ she thought. _Ugh I can't think about this but it's the only thing I can think about. Oh my God what if I see Logan, that is the problem here not Gabriel_.

"Kokoro" somebody called her name as she left her last class.

_Shoot _she though_, I was almost home free. _She turned around and saw Logan. So she turned back around and started walking.

"Hey, wait" he said running to catch up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked briskly.

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

"Are you serious? You drugged me last night" she said whispering the last part.

"What? That is not true!" he said.

"Then why was I blacking out two minutes after you handed me the drink?"

"Maybe you are a light weight" he smiled trying to charm her.

"I can't even believe you right now, that was the first drink I had" he said getting frustrated and then she took a deep breath, "You know what, it does not even matter, I have to go" she finished and turned to walk away.

"Hey" he said grabbing her wrist, "don't be like this".

"Please let go of my hand" she said.

"You're going to regret this" he said as she tugged her hand to get it free.

"No, I think you are going to regret it if you don't get your hands off her" Gabriel said walking towards them and Logan let go of her hand. Gabriel kept walking towards them until he was in between them and Kokoro was behind him.

"You should probably go" Gabriel said to Logan.

"You don't tell me what to do; just because your family is Brahmin does not mean shit to me" Logan said.

Gabriel laughed a little,

"This has nothing to do with our families, this has to do with the fact that you are a coward and you can't get any girl at this school without flashing your money or drugging them"

"Oh really" Logan said and swung his first and hit Gabriel in the face. Gabriel pushed Kokoro to the side, so she could not get hurt and then punched Logan square in the face and they tackled each other to the floor. Kokoro froze unable to do anything.

"Please stop" she finally yelled but they were not listening until Hayate, Ryu and Jann Lee got there. They separated them and Jann Lee pushed Logan to leave and Logan finally left. Gabriel spit up a little blood from his split lip. Ryu helped him up and Kokoro was going to go help him but Hayate stood in front of her and said,

"Kokoro go, please before the Head Mistress comes and you get into trouble. I promise I will tell him to come see you later"

She finally heard what he was saying and nodded. Kasumi saw all of them and walked over.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Just take Kokoro and go to your room. I will come by later" Hayate said.

"It's okay, we can manage" Kasumi said taking Kokoro by the arm.

"No it's not about this, we need to talk about something else" he said and Ryu looked up.

Kasumi's eyes widened but she quickly turned around and left saying,

"Fine, we will talk later"

Ryu helped Gabriel to his feet and Gabriel took a deep breath.

"So, do you want to tell us what happen?" Jann Lee said looking at his busted lip.

"Let's just go back to the rom first" Hayate said looking around trying to see if there were any security guards.

When they got back to the room Gabriel cleaned himself off and put on a fresh pair of clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and his lip cut was pretty deep. He let out a breath and took two aspirin.

_God, what got into me?_ he thought to himself. _Why does she make me feel like this?_ His heart was beating hard and fast so he took another deep breath.

"Hey! You okay in there?" Jann Lee interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine" he said coming out of the bathroom.

'Damn, your lip is pretty busted man" Jann Lee said.

"It's whatever, it will heal" he said sitting on his bed.

"So what happen?' Hayate asked.

"Well long story short I went to that party last night and I was sort of tired so I went upstairs to get my coat and while I was getting my coat from the closet somebody came in. I stopped for a second because I figured it was a couple trying to get it on or something but then I heard that the girl was trying to push whoever it was off and saying no without success so I intervened"

"Okay, but who was it?" Jann Lee asked.

"Logan and apparently since he does not know how to pick up girls, he had drugged Kokoro" Gabriel said.

"Wow! Are you serious? I mean I knew he was low but that is ridiculous" Jann Lee said.

"Yeah so I took her and let her sleep it off until the morning and then this morning he was harassing her again and I stepped in and the rest you saw" Gabriel said standing up and walked towards the window.

"Well it sounds to me like he had it coming" Jann Lee said.

"Hayate" Ryu said, "You might want to be careful too"

They all looked at him and he continued.

"Brian, it's he friends with Logan?" he asked them looking out the window.

"What about that idiot?" Hayate asked.

"I did not know your sister dated idiots" he coolly said.

"WHAT?" Hayate shouted.

Jann Lee and Gabriel shared a look of amusement.

"How do you know this?" he continued to shout.

"Your sister is not very good at keeping secrets" Ryu said, "I saw them together holding hands today"

"This is absurd!" Hayate shouted, "I am going to her room right this moment" he continued as he walked towards the door.

"You might want to wait until after your parents leave to do that" Ryu said finally facing them, "They are here"

"Ugh, fine but this is not over. She will hear a piece of my mind" Hayate said opening the door and walking out.

"Damn somebody is cranky" Jann Lee said.

They all laughed and went after Hayate to greet his parents.

….

The girls all gasped as Kokoro finished explaining what happen.

"I can't believe Logan!" Hitomi said, "He had the nerve to say you were light weight!"

"What I can't believe is that Logan said that Gabriel's family is a Brahmin!" Helena said.

"What is a Brahmin?" Hitomi asked.

"The Boston Brahmins are founding families of the East Coast in the U.S. They are responsible or some of the greatest landmarks and historical events in the East Coast and they are very, very wealthy but they are not like Logan who is new money, they are old money so they don't like to show off, in fact they live very regularly besides the houses obviously" Helena explained.

"That explains a lot" Kokoro said, "This morning Gabriel kept saying that he hates people who use money to show off or get what they want in life".

There was a knock on the door before they could say anything else. Kasumi got up and went to the door. Ryu looked back at her when she opened the door.

"Umm hi" she said leaning on the door.

"Hey, Hayate wants you to come down stairs, your parents are here" he simply said.

"Okay" she said as she walked to her night stand and grabbed her phone.

"I will see you girls later" she said as she followed him down the hall.

They walked in silence for a little until Kasumi finally spoke,

"So about what happen last night –" she was going to continue but he interrupted her.

"I am sorry about that" he said, "I was just trying not to get you in trouble. I heard Hayate coming up the stairs and I reacted".

"So that is why you did it?" she asked.

"Should there be another reason?" he asked not looking at her, "I mean you do have a boyfriend right?"

She let out a breath and said,

"Yeah I do but….."

"But what?" he asked looking at her now.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head and approaching her parents. He stopped and took a deep breath before greeting her parents.

**Hey Everybody! **

**Thanks for the continued support! I hope you like this one and please remember to review and comment. Also leave any suggestions you might have or what you would like to see more of! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Night

**Hey Everybody! I hope you like the way the story is developing. Please remember to review and comment. Also let me know if you have any requests, like seeing more of one couple or character. Thanks! **

Chapter 5: Cold Night

"Mom" Kasumi hugged her mother and smiled.

"Sweetheart" her mother said, "How have you been?"

"Great" Kasumi said but she could not stop thinking about Ryu standing behind them until her father said,

"Ryu, come here and greet your father"

Ryu half smiled and walked forward to shake his hand. Hayate's father had been like his own, they had practically been raised together since Ryu's parents passed away when he was young.

"How have you both been?" Hayate's father asked to Ryu and Hayate, "Not causing too much trouble right?" he laughed.

"Of course not" Hayate said smiling.

"Tell me how your two beautiful girlfriends are? Hailey and Amber?" he asked.

Ryu cleared his throat and Hayate looked down but said,

"Fine, everything is fine"

"Great, then why don't we all go to dinner tonight" their mother said.

"What a great idea" the father said, "Oh and Kasumi you can bring Brian"

"W- What?" she stammered and Ryu and Hayate looked at their parents.

"Oh honey" her mother said, "Did you think that we did not know?"

"I just... You are okay with it" she tripped over her words.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" her father said.

Kasumi stood there unable to say anything at all. She felt uneasy about this and she did not know why.

"Kasumi don't just stand there and take your mother to your room" her mother said.

Kasumi finally snapped back to reality and smiled as she led her mother upstairs.

…..

A few hours later Kasumi flipped through her dresses, unsure which one to wear for the dinner in half an hour. She had swept her hair up in a messy up do and a few curly stands gently surrounded her face and dropped to her neck. She did not want to go to this dinner especially since Ryu was going to be there with Hailey. Ugh she thought why was my mother so excited about seeing Brian and how did she know. I don't have a good feeling about this at all. She wished the girls were there to talk to, but Kokoro had one to dinner with her mother, Helena had left to meet her father in the town center and Hitomi was on her usual run. She took a deep breath and finally picked a black dress with an all lace back. She finished her makeup and finally pulled up her knee length dress over her shoulder but let out a breath when she realized that the zipper was hard to reach. She struggled and her short arms could only get it zipped up so far.

When there was a knock on the door she said,

"Great, it's probably mother, asking why I am late again, blah, blah" she swung the door open and stopped talking when she saw Ryu standing there in a black suit and dark blue dress shirt.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said, "I did not know that we were going to be so fancy" she expressed as she turned around and headed for the mirror.

He cleared his throat as he noticed her all lace black dress was not zipped all the way up.

"Yeah, umm, I guess it is. I asked your father and he as well as Hayate are wearing suits" he finally said.

"Okay let's go" she said slipping on her shoes and walking past him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

She turned around alarmed, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked looking around.

"Come here" he said motioning her to move forward.

"What?" she repeated unable to move from her spot. _What was he trying to do? Didn't he say the kiss did not mean anything?_

He finally approached her and stood behind her as he gently zipped up her dress. His hand touched her delicate back and goose bumps ran through her body. He pulled a few loose stands of hair from the back of her head out of the way and zipped the dress all the way up. They stood there for a minute and then she finally regained herself.

"Let's go" she said.

"Yeah" he said letting her led the way down stairs.

….

They had been at dinner for half an hour and Kasumi was already annoyed. Hailey kept displaying PDA, unnecessarily. It made Kasumi sick to her stomach. Her parents were too busy talking to Hayate and Amber. _Ugh of course they are friends_ she thought looking at Amber and Hailey.

"Babe, you okay?" Brian asked placing his hand on her back.

"Yeah, just a little tired" she smiled.

Ryu felt like throwing Brian across the room. Touching her lower back made Ryu crazy. He loosened his tie a little. _God damn, what is the matter with me_ he thought.

"So Kasumi" her mother said, "How are you and Brian doing?"

"Fine" she answered skeptically, "How did you know mother? Did Hayate tell you?"

"Of course not, did you really think that your father would not know. He has the most successful company in Japan and you think he would not know about his daughter dating?"

Kasumi frowned realizing what her mother was saying.

"So why are you guys so okay with me dating him or even dating at all? Before I left for school you said that it was against the rules" Kasumi said.

"Since when do you follow rules honey?" he mother smiled politely.

"Don't change the topic, mother" Kasumi said.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you upset that we are okay with dating? Would you rather we be upset?" her mother asked, her voice calm.

Kasumi sat back in her chair thinking about why she was asking all these questions. Did she want them to be upset so she could break up with him? But why would she want to break up with him? She was nervous about them meeting and now she does not like the fact that they are actually getting along. She looked up and saw Ryu was looking at her but broke eye contact as soon as she looked up. _Ugh you are the reason_ she thought.

Finally the dinner ended and Kasumi was now counting down to when her parents were going to leave. Her parent's driver got them back to the school and their parents said goodnight. Kasumi shrugged and shivered, there was a frost over the street as they all walked up to the dorm rooms.

"Babe, you should come over" Hailey said leaning on Ryu.

Kasumi closed her eyes and breathed deep. She could not stand this girl. She had come over Kasumi's house in the summer because Amber was visiting Hayate and of course she came for Ryu.

"No, I am really tired and I promised Gabriel I would go on a run with him tomorrow morning so I want get some rest" Ryu told her.

"Boo" she whined stepping out in front of him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I am going to my room" Kasumi said to Brian.

"Okay" he smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Goodnight"

She smiled and turned around and walked up to the dorm not looking back.

Ryu clenched his fist ready to hit Brian. His chest felt a quick stab when Brian kissed Kasumi.

"Goodnight" Brian said and headed for his room.

Hayate, Hailey, Amber and Ryu all walked into the dorms and separated at the stairs to their sections of the hallways.

…..

Kokoro sat through dinner with her mother who was talking to her secretary more than Kokoro. Scheduling meetings and taking care of business deals for when she went home.

"Kokoro, why aren't you saying anything?" her mother said.

"Sorry, you seem busy" Kokoro said sitting back in her chair.

"Don't be smart with me" her mother said.

Kokoro did not respond, she just took a bite of the pasta she had barely touched all dinner. She thought about Gabriel and moved her pasta around the plate. She felt so bad that his lip got busted because of her. She wanted to go see him but her mother had dragged her around all day with her even though she was shopping and having meetings all day. _This woman was seriously ridiculous, _Kokoro thought_; I mean how can you find people to meet even when you are visiting your daughter at school._

"Kokoro are you listening to me?" her mother asked.

"Yes" Kokoro said looking towards her mother, "you were saying?"

"I was saying that you have winter break soon. What do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"Well first off it's only October and second of all I was going to come home, if that is okay with you" Kokoro said sarcastically.

"Young lady, I told you not to be sassy and I thought you might go somewhere with your friends" her mother said.

"Not as of right now but I will let Mr. Yashima know" Kokoro said referring to the secretary sitting across from her.

"Mm okay" her mother said.

"How is father?" Kokoro asked looking around the restaurant to see who else was there. She noticed two men dressed in black suits and recognized them as her mother's bodyguards.

"Fine" her mother simply said.

"Are the body guards really necessary?" Kokoro asked annoyed.

"You would not want your mother to be hurt would you?"

"Who would do something? Especially here?"

"Well if I don't have to remind you, your father is a very tough business man, ever since he started his business, he has been known to be ruthless and some people may not like his tenacity like we do" she said.

Kokoro pushed her plate away, she was no longer hungry.

"So when are you leaving?" Kokoro asked.

"Bored of me already?" her mother said.

"Of course not, it's not like we even spent any time together" Kokoro said.

"You are so dramatic, we were together all day" her mother said.

"Yeah" Kokoro laughed a little.

"Well I am leaving tonight, in about an hour" her mother said.

"Have a nice trip" Kokoro said standing up and grabbing her clutch.

"Are you leaving so soon?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you in December"

Her mother just nodded and checked her emails.

Kokoro shook her head and turned to walk out but Mr. Yashima stood up too,

"Please let the driver take you back to school" he said.

"Don't worry about it" Kokoro said smiling, "It's not a far walk"

Kokoro picked up her black coat at the front of the restaurant and just carried it out. She took a deep breath and braced herself to go outside. She felt the cold air hit her face but she was numb and still did not wear her jacket. Her curled hair was blowing in her face and she pushed it out of the way. Her feet were starting to hurt from her black pumps but she kept walking until she saw a black Mercedes SUV pull up next to her. She kept walking thinking is was one of her mother's drivers' until he rolled the passengers' window down and said,

"Get in"

"Gabriel" she said unable to say anything else.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket? It's cold outside." he asked.

"I don't feel like it" she frowned.

"Get in" he repeated, "Its cold".

She stopped and let out a breath and it floated away. He put his car on park and got out. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said looking down.

He looked around to see where she had come from and he saw the restaurant with two big black cars in the front.

"Where you are dinner with your parents?" he asked.

She laughed as she looked in the direction of the restaurant,

"Yeah, I guess I had dinner with my mother while she was made appointments and meetings" she finally said and shivered, she finally felt the cold wind.

Gabriel took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders,

"Well if you won't wear your jacket, you have to wear mine" he said making sure her shoulders were covered.

She looked up at him and smiled,

"Thank you" she said stepping forward and wrapping her hands around his torso.

He held her closely to his arms and they stood there for a couple of minutes until he felt her shiver and he walked her over to his car and opened the door for her. A couple of minutes later he parked at the school parking lot and they sat in the car for a few silent minutes. He finally got out of the car and opened her door and she stepped down. They walked towards the dorm and she stopped and turned to him.

"Hey is everything okay?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and I am really sorry for your lip and the fight and you could have gotten into trouble because of me" she talked quickly.

"Hey, don't worry about it" he said turning to face her, "I am fine, my lip is already healing".

"I know but I just feel bad and the other day I asked you about your parents and Kasumi told me that…." she trailed off scared at how he was going to react.

"It's okay" he smiled, "Of course Kasumi would tell you, she is so ridiculous sometimes. Don't worry that happened a long time ago, besides we had just met, how would you know that?"

"I just…. I felt really bad and now you got hurt because of me" she said.

"Hey, Logan had it coming" he laughed and moved closer to her, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah" she barely made out as he inched closer to her.

"Let's head back, its cold" he said smiling.

"Okay" she said walking next to him.

They finally reached their dorm building and went inside to warmth. They were about to go their separate ways when Gabriel said,

"Hey, next time don't walk the streets alone and without a jacket" he smiled.

"Oh, here you go" she said handing him his coat.

"Thank you, I think you left your jacket in my car but I can get it to you later" he said.

"Don't worry about it" she smiled.

"That suits you more" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Your smile, it does not suit you to be upset" he said, "I will see you around"

"Bye" she whispered and smiled.


End file.
